Want You More Than A Melody
by TeamLouis
Summary: Ce qui a vraiment inspiré Harry pour l'écriture de Sunflower Vol 6


Le ronronnement du ventilateur de plafond me berçait doucement. Les courants d'air qu'il produisait faisaient voleter les pages du carnet posé devant moi. Elles restaient désespérément blanches. Soupirant bruyamment, je reposai mon stylo. A travers la baie vitrée, le soleil tapait sur la piscine, donnant à l'eau des reflets brillants. J'avais vraiment envie de m'y jeter. J'étais vraiment prêt à tout pour échapper à cette torture qu'était l'écriture. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'arrivais plus à aligner trois mots qui faisaient sens. Ecrire ce deuxième album s'avérait beaucoup plus complexe que prévu.

J'entendis une porte claquer dans le couloir et bientôt Louis déboula dans la cuisine. Sans m'adresser le moindre regard, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortis la bouteille de jus d'orange. Je le regardai en remplir un verre et ajouter plusieurs glaçons. Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple caleçon noir et d'une chemise hawaïenne qui m'appartenait et qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de boutonner. Il portait son alliance et je savais qu'il l'avait remis spécialement pour l'occasion ; il ne la portait jamais en public. Il se retourna, les lèvres scellées autour de son verre.

« Bonjour, mon amour ! dis-je d'un ton jovial, presque ironique. Quelle belle journée, tu ne trouves pas ? Regarde ce soleil resplendissant ! Je te sens pourtant boudeur en ce jour splendide. Ai-je tort ? »

Sur sa bouche se dessina un petit sourire, mais il retrouva aussitôt son sérieux. Il reposa son verre sur le comptoir et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. J'avais beaucoup de mal à détacher mon regard de sa peau bronzée couverte de tatouages

« Je suis de mauvaise humeur parce que je me suis réveillé dans un lit vide et froid, répondit-il, la voix encore rauque de sommeil. »

Sa voix me fit beaucoup plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Je me redressai sur ma chaise et posai mes avant-bras sur la table.

« Louis, il est plus de 15h, répliquai-je avec malice.

-Et alors ? C'est la faute du décalage horaire. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Le décalage horaire n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était un véritable lève-tard. Je refermai mon stylo et le rejoignis dans la cuisine. Je bus une gorgée de son jus d'orange sous son regard indigné.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier lorsque tu es arrivé, puisque tu t'es endormi dès que tu as posé ta tête sur l'oreiller, mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu me rejoindre, avouai-je, farfouillant dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche d'œufs. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je pourrais faire des pancakes.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas à me remercier, affirma-t-il, ses bras entourant ma taille, déposant un baiser entre mes omoplates. Moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'un break. Et je rêve de tes délicieux pancakes. Ils m'ont certainement manqués plus que toi.

Je me dégageai de son emprise, faussement vexé, puis sortis tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour lui préparer un petit-déjeuner au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Tandis que je cassais les œufs dans le saladier, il alluma notre enceinte Bluetooth, puis s'assit sur le comptoir et pianota sur son portable. Bientôt la pièce fut emplie de _Ghetto Story_, de Cham, et Louis balança ses jambes au rythme de la musique. Il commença à fredonner les paroles et une manche de la chemise tomba de son épaule. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, il avait une trace de dentifrice autour de la bouche et il était en train de s'arracher les petites peaux autour de son pouce et pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi séduisant. Je fus tiré de ma rêverie lorsqu'une fourchette me frappa le bras.

« Louis, tu viens vraiment de me jeter une fourchette dessus ? m'indignai-je, attrapant une cuillère pour la riposte.

-C'était le seul moyen d'attirer ton attention, tu n'arrêtais pas de me dévorer des yeux, expliqua-t-il, élevant la voix pour couvrir la musique.

-Ne fais pas comme si ça ne te plaisait pas, souris-je, me remettant à l'ouvrage. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si Mitch passait aujourd'hui, pour ton album, dit-il lentement, comme si j'étais sourd. Est-ce que ça avance ?

-Non, pas vraiment, soupirai-je. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment.

-A quoi as-tu la tête alors ?

-A toi. »

Il releva la tête vers moi et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une légère rougeur monta sur ses joues. J'étais ravi de toujours le déstabiliser après autant d'années ensemble. J'étais heureux. Cela faisait une éternité que nous nous n'étions pas retrouvés tous les deux, loin du tumulte de nos carrières respectives. Ce n'était pas notre premier voyage en Jamaïque ; c'était même devenu notre lieu privilégié de villégiature. Notre destination préférée pour décompresser et vivre normalement, juste tous les deux. Etre loin de toutes les distractions et de toutes les responsabilités qui nous oppressaient. Nous avions connu des hauts, beaucoup de bas, alors il était vraiment bon de pouvoir enfin être un couple, sans craindre d'être vus par des fans ou photographiés par des paparazzis. Et surtout, j'étais plus que ravi à l'idée de mettre de côté toutes ces conneries qu'on nous imposait depuis des années. A croire qu'être homosexuel et en couple était une véritable tare pour la carrière d'un artiste au XXIème siècle.

Je posai mon fouet, laissant ma pâte à pancakes à plus tard. Je me glissai entre les jambes de Louis et appuyai mes mains sur ses hanches. Ma bouche trouva son cou et il inclina la tête sur le côté, me laissant déposer un baiser humide sur sa peau.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir manger maintenant ? soufflai-je, serrant un peu plus mes mains sur sa taille.

-C'est que j'ai vraiment faim, répondit-il, une pointe de malice dans la voix. Il faudrait vraiment quelque chose de monstrueux pour me faire oublier tes pancakes.

-Il se trouve que j'ai quelque chose de monstrueux… Dans mon jogging. »

Il éclata de rire et remonta ses mains le long de mes bras pour les croiser derrière ma nuque.

« Mon dieu, Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à me séduire avec des approches aussi nulles, s'exclama-t-il, tirant doucement quelques mèches de cheveux. »

Je m'avançai un peu plus entre ses jambes, enroulai un bras autour de sa taille et le fis descendre du comptoir. Sans plus attendre, je dégageai la chemise de ses épaules et la fis tomber au sol. Je serrai sa taille entre mes mains. Ma bouche retrouva de suite le chemin jusqu'à son cou et je mordis doucement sa peau. Je le sentis frémir et mes doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ses hanches.

« Je t'ai séduit avec mon humour ravageur et mes boucles soyeuses, lui rappelai-je, déposant un baiser derrière son oreille. Tu ne pouvais pas résister. »

Il soupira fébrilement et c'était plus que n'importe quelle réponse positive. Je trainai mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, sa joue, son menton. Je me reculai légèrement et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il avait les yeux cernés et il n'était pas rasé. J'humectai mon pouce avec ma salive, puis le passai sur la trace de dentifrice au coin de ses lèvres.

« Harry, c'est dégoûtant, s'indigna-t-il, les sourcils froncés. »

Je l'embrassai pour le faire taire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit instantanément et je glissai ma langue entre ses lèvres. Il gémit et je me sentis durcir dans mon jogging. Louis mouva sa cuisse entre mes jambes et je pressai un peu plus mon corps contre le sien. Je me reculai et reposai mon front contre le sien.

« Ça m'avait manqué, murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud frappant ma peau. Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, répondis-je, le cœur battant soudainement plus vite. Louis, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime.»

Il sourit, parce qu'il ressentait sûrement la même chose que moi. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, puis descendis sur sa bouche. Il sépara presque aussitôt mes lèvres avec sa langue, agrippant ma nuque, et je le laissai faire, parce ce que j'adorais lorsqu'il prenait le contrôle. Il gémit et mordit ma lèvre quand je me reculai, haletant. Sa main se faufila entre mes cuisses et appuya, surpris de trouver mon érection comprimé sous les couches de tissu.

-Putain, Haz, souffla-t-il, remontant sa main libre sur mon torse. Tu es déjà dur.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais un gémissement s'échappa lorsqu'il se pencha pour mordre la peau entre les deux hirondelles sur mes clavicules. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et tirai dessus pour qu'il relève la tête.

« C'est… c'est de ta… ta faute, bafouillai-je, perdant mes moyens.

-Je vais devoir réparer les dégâts alors, sourit-il, tirant sur le cordon de mon jogging. »

Il saisit ma main et m'entraîna dans le salon, me poussant sur le canapé. Il vint s'installer entre mes jambes, glissa ses doigts dans l'élastique du jogging et je relevai mes hanches pour l'aider à le retirer. Il le jeta par terre et se mit à me détailler minutieusement. Je me sentis rougir sous son regard.

Il se pencha et embrassa mon ventre, puis remonta sur mon torse, suçant mes tétons dans sa bouche jusqu'à les rendre durs et rouges. Il mordilla une ligne de petites marques sur sa gorge tandis que sa main appuyait sur mon sexe. Je gémis fébrilement lorsqu'il atteignit mes lèvres.

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il, se reculant. »

Je m'exécutai, roulant sur le côté, et serrai mes bras autour d'un coussin. Il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque, puis sa langue traça la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à l'élastique de mon caleçon, me faisant frémir de plaisir.

Sans plus attendre, il descendit le sous-vêtement jusqu'à mes chevilles et le jeta à terre. Il remonta ses mains sur mes jambes, appuyant fermement sur mes cuisses lorsque, impatient, je commençai à bouger mes hanches contre le canapé en cuir blanc.

« Reste calme, m'intima-t-il. »

Un gémissement resta bloqué dans ma gorge à l'entente de sa voix rauque de désir. Je ne bougeai plus, mais tournai la tête sur le côté pour lui jeter un regard qui disait clairement _dépêche-toi_. Il se pencha et mordilla la peau à la jonction de ma cuisse et de ma fesse. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir son sourire contre ma peau à l'entente de mes gémissements étouffés. Il embrassa le bas de mon dos, puis remonta sa main pour agripper mon épaule.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, murmura-t-il. Donne-moi tes mains. »

Sans contester, je ramenai mes bras derrière mon dos et il plaça mes mains sur mes fesses. Je compris instantanément ce qu'il voulait que je fasse et écartai un peu plus mes jambes.

« C'est bien comme ça ? demandai-je, les mains séparant mes fesses.

-Parfait, tu es parfait, bébé, répondit-il, embrassant ma cuisse. »

Je le sentis s'allonger entre mes jambes, avant de souffler délicatement sur mon intimité. Je gémis.

« Lou, ne me taquine pas, suppliai-je. »

Je le connaissais tellement que je pouvais deviner son air malicieux. Louis décida qu'il pouvait m'accorder ce que je demandais et lécha rapidement mon intimité, ne perdant pas de temps. Je gémis bruyamment et mon sexe se contracta. Je ne faisais rien pour camoufler les bruits qui émanaient de ma bouche, sachant pertinemment à quel point cela l'excitait. Il alternait coups de langues vifs et lents et je ne mis pas longtemps à pousser mes hanches contre son visage. Il mordit ma fesse en guise d'avertissement. Je criai, mais me repositionnai docilement sur le canapé.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il appuya la pointe de sa langue en moi. Une de mes mains agrippa ses cheveux et je m'appuyai un peu plus contre lui.

« Louis, ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas, geignis-je. Est-ce que tu peux… Tes doigts, s'il te plait ? »

Derrière mon dos, je l'entendis sucer allègrement trois de ses doigts, puis il se repositionna entre mes jambes, enfonçant lentement son index en moi. Je soupirai de contentement et remuai légèrement pour m'habituer à l'intrusion. Il embrassa doucement ma fesse tout en faisant des vas-et-viens avec son doigt. Je me sentis soudainement tout émotif. Je lui donnai un petit coup dans la cuisse avec mon pied

« Louis ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé ? s'alarma-t-il.

-Je suis tellement heureux, soufflai-je, la voix tremblante. Je suis heureux que nous soyons tous les deux ici. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça fait du bien d'être juste nous. »

Il pouffa et je levai les yeux. Je faisais partie de ces gens qui avaient la capacité de parler de tout et de rien, même si ce n'était pas rien, pendant le sexe, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Louis ne faisait pas réellement partie de ces gens-là.

« Je suis heureux aussi, déclara-t-il, ajoutant un second doigt. C'est nul Londres sans toi. Tu manques beaucoup à Clifford, tu sais.

-Tu penses que… »

Ma phrase fut coupée par un gémissement rauque lorsque Louis fit un mouvement de ciseaux brusque. Il continua ce même mouvement et sembla savourer chaque petit halètement qui sortait de ma bouche, à en juger par les gémissements voilés derrière mon dos. J'essayai de stabiliser les battements intempestifs de mon cœur, même si sa voix était déjà totalement brisée.

« Tu penses qu'on… »

Un nouveau gémissement coupa court à la conversation lorsqu'il donna un coup de langue là où ses deux doigts se trouvaient, pour me faire taire. Je décidai de garder le silence pour le moment.

Il donna un coup particulièrement fort avec ses doigts et je me crispai, le dos arqué, les cuisses tremblantes. Il devait être fier d'avoir trouvé cet endroit qui me faisait le supplier à chaque fois.

« Arrête, arrête, arrête, je suis proche, je suis proche, haletai-je, agrippant son poignet pour l'éloigner. Je suis prêt, viens. »

Il concéda et retira ses doigts, puis se leva pour aller rechercher le lubrifiant dans la chambre. Je me retournai, m'appuyant sur mes coudes. J'appréciai la vue de ses fesses rebondies, moulées dans son boxer serré. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air soucieux.

« Bébé, je ne trouve pas le lubrifiant, déclara-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Merde, j'ai dû l'oublier à la maison, répondis-je, me mordant la lèvre. Tu n'en as pas pris avec toi ?

-Non, je pensais que tu t'en occuperais. »

Il y eut un blanc, puis nous nous mîmes à pouffer bêtement. Les inconvénients de la vie de couple : compter un peu trop sur l'autre. J'étais malheureusement beaucoup trop excité pour laisser passer une chance de me faire prendre. Mon cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution. Louis fut plus rapide que moi. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, fit claquer les portes de placard, revint en courant avec une petite bouteille dans la main. Il s'agenouilla entre mes jambes et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire, marmonna-t-il contre ma bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? marmonnai-je, suspicieux.

-Huile de tournesol, ricana-t-il, les yeux pétillant. Je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusé. De nouvelles expériences ne pouvaient que pimenter notre relation. Je me redressai un peu plus et agrippai sa nuque pour l'embrasser férocement. Il répondit avec autant de ferveur à mon baiser et j'en profitai pour glisser une main dans son caleçon. Nos gémissements se mêlaient et il commençait à faire chaud dans la pièce, malgré le ventilateur qui faisait se soulever les mèches de cheveux de Louis. Doucement, je le poussai pour qu'il s'allonge. Il me regarda, un peu hésitant. Je lui retirai son caleçon et lui pris le flacon d'huile des mains et en versai sur mes doigts, que je réchauffai avec mon pouce. Je me penchai en avant et laissai mes lèvres frôler les siennes, ma main lubrifiant son sexe.

« Je veux te faire plaisir, murmurai-je Tu me laisses faire, d'accord ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête et je souris, l'embrassant rapidement avant d'essuyer ma main sur son ventre.

« Hey, s'indigna-t-il, me donnant une tape sur la cuisse. Pourquoi tu me prends ?

-C'était ton idée, l'huile de tournesol, lui rappelai-je. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va se sentir comme une dinde qu'on farcit. »

Il éclata de rire, un rire que se transforma en gémissement lorsque je me tournai de manière à ce que mon dos soit face à ses yeux, à genoux au-dessus de ses hanches. Il comprit immédiatement et gémit plus fort d'impatience. Prenant son sexe d'une main, je l'orientai vers mon intimité et descendis lentement dessus, la tête rejetée en arrière. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et Louis posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me toucher. Je le sentis tracer des arabesques sur ma peau dans un geste d'apaisement et de douceur. Cette position était celle qu'il préférait : tirer mes cheveux pour que je m'arque un peu plus, admirer la courbe de mon dos, ne pas détacher ses yeux de l'endroit où nous étions connectés. Je commençai à faire de petits cercles avec mes hanches.

« Tu apprécies la vue, Tomlinson ? demandai-je, la malice évidente dans ma voix.

-Putain, Harry, tu n'imagines même pas, siffla-t-il. »

Je pouffai et me mis à bouger, mes mains en appui sur ses tibias, montant et descendant à un rythme régulier. La pression et l'excitation se ressentaient dans mes mouvements, brusques et rapides. Les doigts de Louis sur ma taille allaient sûrement laisser des marques et je me doutai qu'il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas relever ses hanches pour suivre mes mouvements.

Je sentais la sueur commencer à se former sur mon dos et l'index de Louis retraçait les bosses de ma colonne vertébrale.

Il agrippa soudainement mes fesses, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau, et je pantelai, accélérant mes mouvements. Il savait que j'étais proche, à la façon dont mes cuisses tremblaient contre les siennes, les contractions de mon corps autour de lui, mes halètements désespérés. J'aurais dû être honteux d'être aussi rapidement sur le bord, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour que je me sentais comme un adolescent : pressé, impatient, fou amoureux.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, bébé ? demanda-t-il, sa main remontant sur mon torse.

-S'il… s'il te plait. »

Il fléchit ses jambes et enfonça ses talons dans le canapé pour prendre appui. Il prit le relai et commença à donner des coups de hanche puissants et je fus à deux doigts de jouir lorsqu'il commença à gémir mon prénom. Il saisit ma main et la posa sur mon sexe, attendant, encourageant.

Je gémis bruyamment et il ne me fallut que quelques caresses et coups supplémentaires pour que je jouisse avec force, le sperme se répandant sur ma main, mon ventre, même mon torse. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire qu'il était parfait qu'il se retira et me retourna pour m'allonger. Il enjamba mon torse, ses genoux de part et d'autre de ma tête et j'ouvris la bouche, docile. L'atmosphère dans la pièce devenait insoutenable. Ce n'est pas qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud, mais l'humidité qui régnait dans le salon était étouffante. J'étais focalisé sur Louis, il m'offrait un tel spectacle de débauche, les yeux flous, les cheveux emmêlés, la sueur perlant sur son front, son souffle erratique. Son ventre était contracté, sa main bougeait follement sur son sexe, j'admirai le contraste entre l'argent de son alliance et sa peau bronzée. Je dardai ma langue, lapant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, le faisant gémir davantage. Lentement, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans ma bouche et son gland taquina rapidement le fond de ma gorge. Je creusai les joues et appuyai fortement ma langue sur son sexe. Ses cuisses se mirent à trembler et il ferma les yeux, les traits crispés.

« Je vais bientôt jouir, murmura-t-il, ses doigts venant tirer mes cheveux. »

Ma main remonta le long de sa cuisse, sur ses fesses et sans prévenir, j'appuyai mon pouce contre son intimité. Il tressaillit, essaya de se reculer mais je gardai mes lèvres scellées autour de son sexe. Il vint dans un gémissement rauque et mon sexe sembla se réveiller à nouveau à la sensation du sperme chaud qui coulait dans ma bouche. Louis se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant en face de moi. Il était pantelant, sa poitrine se levait à un rythme irrégulier.

« J'ai toujours envie de toi, Louis, geignis-je, me redressant sur mes coudes. »

Il eut un petit rire, jetant un regard à mon sexe qui reprenait vigueur.

« Après les pancakes et un petit plongeon dans la piscine, je serai tout à toi, répondit-il d'une voix essoufflée. »

J'acquiesçai et me levai en direction de la salle de bain pour me nettoyer et me mettre en maillot de bain. Lorsque je revins dans la cuisine, Louis avait revêtu son caleçon, et, torse nu, il se déhanchait au rythme de la musique jamaïcaine qui n'avait cessé de jouer, tout en préparant du thé. Je m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte pour mieux l'observer et un rire m'échappa. Il se retourna subitement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me rejoindre, au lieu de te moquer ? demanda-t-il avec malice. »

Je m'exécutai et le saisis par la taille, nous entrainant dans une danse ridicule. Nos éclats de rire se répercutaient dans la pièce et couvraient presque la musique. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre comme lorsque j'avais posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Entre nous, tout était juste, à sa place. J'étais tombé amoureux de tout son être : ses yeux d'un bleu polaire, la délicatesse de ses mains, son tempérament intempestif, la façon dont il se frottait le nez lorsqu'il était gêné, son humour bourré de sarcasme. Louis était solaire, il arrivait à transmettre à tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur lui son énergie positive et sa bonne humeur. Malgré les drames qu'il avait vécus, il était toujours enclin à garder la tête haute et à ne pas se laisser abattre. Il était beaucoup trop simple de l'aimer.

Une mélodie incongrue commença à se former dans mon esprit et des mots sans queue ni tête bousculèrent mes pensées. J'eus soudainement l'impression que les murs qui me confinaient depuis plusieurs semaines et m'empêchaient d'écrire venaient de s'effondrer. Un fluide bourré de bonnes ondes sembla s'emparer de mon corps. Je me reculai et embrassai la bouche de Louis.

« Peux-tu commencer à faire cuire les pancakes sans mettre le feu à la cuisine ? demandai-je. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. »

Il hocha la tête et je retournai à la table de la salle à manger et m'installai en tailleur sur la chaise. Je rouvris mon carnet et saisis mon stylo. J'entendis Louis sortir une poêle d'un placard.

« Tout va bien, Haz ? s'enquit-il. »

Tout le fil de la journée me revint en tête, mais aussi le début de notre relation, lorsque nous étions encore incertains, et aussi les coups durs, les breaks, les ruptures, toutes ces fois où nous étions dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux tourner la page. Mais l'amour avait toujours été là, bien présent, beaucoup plus fort que tout. Aujourd'hui, j'avais le recul nécessaire pour avouer que tous les efforts que nous avions fournis portaient enfin leurs fruits. Les mots s'écrivaient tous seuls sur la page blanche.

Louis me rejoignit et poussa mon bras pour s'installer sur mes genoux. Je le laissai lire les quelques phrases.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Mitch ? demanda-t-il. Tu devrais travailler sur la musique tant que tu as l'inspiration.

-La musique peut attendre. Tu es ici, avec moi. Louis, mon amour, sache que tu es très doué pour susciter en moi un élan artistique. »

Il éclata de rire et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Il embrassa ma bouche. Il avait les joues rosies. Il savait que je disais la vérité. Louis était une source d'inspiration inépuisable et je comptais bien en profiter pour donner à mes fans le second album qu'ils attendaient tant.


End file.
